Daughter of Poseidon
by Renamonkey
Summary: Percy's little sister is kidnapped by a villain from Percy's past. The Kicker is that that villain is back for the dead . Sorry the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Poseidon

It was a normal day at school I had angered the teachers again for some unknown reason. You see I have ADHD and Dyslexia so I can't sit still, then on top of that I can't understand a single word their writing on the board or test. This causes me to fail every class miserably. I haven't seen my brother in over a month and I really miss him. He goes to this special camp during the summer.

Percy has told me many stories of the great adventures he had during his time at camp. Of course my life just gets worst when he leaves me to deal with the last few months of school myself. I was walking back to our modest apartment on the far side of the city, when I felt someone grab me, the man placed one of his hands over my mouth to muffle my screams for help. Something hard then crashed into my skull, in seconds my body was unable to move and the hand was removed from my mouth. My vision was coming and going every few seconds, I only had time to scream before I lost consciousness altogether.

I woke in a dark small room. I wasn't chained or tied to anything but the shackles were hanging against the wall. I knew what was coming couldn't be good, but some how I knew that I would get out of this mess. I know that I have to, I couldn't leave my mother the way my dad left her. I tried the door but no matter how hard I pushed it wouldn't budge.

I heard someone move on the other side of the door, I quickly moved to the darkest corner of the cell and curl up into a ball, making me as small as possible. The door silently swung open to reveal my captor. The silhouette was very large and wide, almost giant like. The creature stumbled over to my corner and grabbed my arm, he dragged me down the hall. I tried my best to memorize the path. After the short walk I was thrown into a large room, my first reflex is to arm myself. I search through the containers that lined the walls only to find them empty.

I Was soon greeted by a rough hand striking my face, causing me to collapse onto the stone floor. i clutched my face which left the rest of my body undefended, I realised my mistake when a boot connected with my rib cage. After the beating My attacker left me and moved towards a small fire burning in the corner of the room, I lay motionless fearing that if i moved I would do more damage to myself the I had already sustained. I remain still as the man places one of the blades into the red burning coals.

My captor moves away from the fire and back towards me, I brace myself for another attack but nothing happens, no pain comes. I open my eyes that had closed automatically, to find a ugly man staring me in the eyes. This man wore a twisted smile, his eyes revealed his cold personality perfectly. "I thought it would take more to break a child of poseidon."

"W-who is poseidon?" I asked.

"Aren't you sister of percy jackson?"

"Ya but what does Percy have to do with this?"

"He is the reason you're here. You see I have a personal vendetta with Percy Jackson, and I intend to get my revenge." The man said and he made his way back the fire. He lifted the blade from the flames and moved towards me once again. The blade now glowing pressed into my forearm. The pain was unbearable as he dragged the blade across and up my arm. Soon there was nowhere on my arm that wasn't burnt or bruised. The blade cooled and the torture was finished for the time being. I remained still after my captor was finished, I could have died from the pain.

After a few moments I braved a glance at my arm, even in the darkness I could tell I had at least third degree burns on my arm, by the bruising around my fingers and wrists I could tell I had at least one broken finger and a sprained wrist. I just stared at my injuries then I noticed the shapes of the burns created words I could understand, Kronos King of of titans. I shuddered when I read this, one of Percy's stories came to mind, the story of the Titan war. He said he lost many friends in that war and it was a hard war to win but in the end he defeated Kronos.

I flinched out of the memory, when the door opened to reveal the same person who brought me to this room. He trudged over towards me and threw me over his shoulder. I don't remember much of the trip back to the cell, nor the months that followed. I just remember the pain, each day it got worst and I found it harder to hold on to hope. Hope that someone one would find me, hope that someone would help me, fix me, save me hope that Percy was searching for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

Daughter of Poseidon

.Percy's POV:

Where is she? How could you let something like this happen to you own sister. I think back to earlier when Mom came to visit me at camp. I thought she was just missing me but when she saw me, started to cry. By the state of her makeup at the time I could tell she was barely keeping it together. I rushed over to reassure her, but stopped when I noticed that Claire wasn't to be found.

"Mom, where's Claire?" I asked. Claire would never miss a chance to come and check out the camp, but hurt flashed through her eyes and I knew that something had happened.

"I don't know where she is, Perc. She didn't come home after school, I thought she went to a friends house but when she didn't come home for supper I knew that something was wrong." She explained as calm as she could.I felt as if the world had come crashing down around me, when she finished that sentence. In a blink of an eye I was back in my cabin, packing to go out looking for her. There was a soft knock on the door as I was throwing a couple of my shirts into a bag, that already contained a bar of ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, and a small first aid kit.

"Hey, What happened?" A familiar blonde asked standing in the door.

"Nothing. I'm just going back home for a while." I tried to lie. She saw through me like usual and was clearly mad.

"What are you really doing, you know as well as I do that this is the safest place for you. Sally does to, so why are you lying to me?" Annabeth pressed.

"Claire, she's missing. I have to find her. It's my fault if I hadn't left her alone she wouldn't be gone." I explained exasperated. She left me in silence, only to return with a rucksack slung over her shoulder, and her dagger strapped to her hip. I stared at her for a second confused, she had definitely noticed and explained.

"Did you really think that I would let you go after her alone and without a plan?"She asked. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not. Besides did you really think that you wouldn't need backup. How exactly were you planning on sneaking out of camp anyway?"

"I wasn't going to sneak away I was going to walk away like everything was normal and just leave." I tried.

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear. Where are you going?" Asked Jason who was hanging out here with Piper and Leo, who just happened to be right behind him.

"Percy's going to look for his sister." Annabeth explained to him.

"Whoa man, you had a sister and you didn't tell us. I thought we were friends." Leo butted in.

"Leo, really you are unbelievable, that was seriously the only detail that you got from that sentence." Piper asked. "DO you have any idea of who took her? Or where she might be?"

"No. Wait earlier you were saying that the monster attacks on the camp were increasing, you don't think…" I was afraid of the answer. If he had Claire, the longer she was gone the less likely we would find her alive.

"Let's hope not. I was going to check out the source of these attacks later but I think our best bet of finding Claire would be to check each of these locations." Annabeth explained.

"Oh her name is Claire, I bet she's pretty too." Leo started again.

"Leo, shut your girl crazy mouth and get your gear, we're going to help find Claire." Jason snapped.

"Fine, but I get dibs on her if she's hot." He said.

"Nobody gets dibs on her, she is my sister. Stay away from her." I snapped. If this kid think she gets to even talk to my sister in the way he talks to half the girls at camp he's wrong. Jason had dragged Leo out of my cabin and once again told him to grab his stuff. Within ten minutes everyone was back in my cabin. Annabeth had grabbed her map that had all the locations marked off. As we left the camp I noticed that my mother was already gone, and nobody questioned us.

Once through the barrier, we call a regular taxi from a beach phone, since the first location was close enough it wasn't worth calling the Grey sisters. After paying the cabbie we drew our weapons, prepared for anything, and kicked in the door. Instantly our nostrils were filled with noxious fumes, and as we looked into the darkness, the room was full of monsters. They were shocked by our arrival that they were easy pickings, using the light to our advantage, blinding the demons, then we made quick work of them.

Next was the hallway, it was empty besides a solitary guard that blocked a door. It was a cyclops, and we had the advantage when he decided to turn his back to us, he was turned just long enough to get close for hand to hand combat. Again in that area he was lacking, I easily dispatched him, sending him to tartarus. As he dissipated a single key fell to the ground when his body previously was. Annabeth examined the key and placed in the door after I had tried to pull the door open. None of us were prepared for what lay on the other side of that door


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

* * *

Daughter of Poseidon

One day, I found a way out of my prison. I've realized that my guard isn't exactly smart, and he carries the keys for the exit with him all the time. After that days torture I had planned to steal the keys when I heard a commotion on the other side of the door. THe sounds of swords clashing together filled my ears and I was instantly worried that it was Kronos again this time coming to kill me. Soon a group of teenagers entering the room, a tall blond haired boy lead their group warily into the room. The group contained two girls and four boys. One of the dark haired boys noticed me and rushed over. once closer and away from the light I recognized him.

"Percy!" I croaked. my voice was scratchy and filled with pain. I tried to stand only to fail and crumple back to the ground.

" No, Don't try to stand. You'll only hurt yourself more." Percy said catching me before I hit the ground. "Leo, Help me support her." he continued soon a kid with brown hair moved towards me.

"She's a demi-god, I'm guessing." Leo said

"A demi What?" I asked. Percy just glared at the kid and motioned for him to help. soon I was lifted and then supported so I was able to slightly walk. Percy and Leo helped me out of the building and then stopped outside. My legs gave out, during the time we had stopped and I was caught by Leo. I slowly let my mind wander, I lost all interest in the frantic shouts from the people surrounding me as I slowly drifted into darkness.

I woke to the friendly sea green eyes of percy and many other eyes staring at me. I glanced around nervous of all the attention and unsure of where I was, when Percy spoke up.

"You are at Camp Halfblood, Claire. This is the camp I've been telling you stories about when you were younger. This is Jason Grace, his girlfriend Piper Mclean, My girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, and Nico Di Angelo." Percy introduced everyone around the bed she was laying on. "Everyone this is Claire Jackson, my little baby sister." At that I snapped, " Ok just because I'm only thirteen doesn't mean I'm a baby."

My comment granted me a good laugh and a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time, the feeling that I belong. Then through the laughter the pain spiked in my arm the one that was burned day after day. This pain was stronger than before and then it was getting worse soon all my laughter stopped and change to gasps, then increased to screams. The room went silent except for my screams, Percy was panicked and annabeth fed me some liquid that made me extremely tired.

By the time I woke up everyone except Percy and Leo had left. I glanced towards Percy to find he was out cold. I decided to let him sleep, then I rolled over to find Leo watching a small little flame that danced in his palm.

"Oh good you're awake." He said extinguishing the flame, " We were getting worried. So who's your godly parent." He asked.

"My what parent." I asked

"Your godly parent, like the greek gods and goddesses,"

"I don't know, who would you think."

"Well, you're pretty enough to be one of aphrodite's, but you also look curious so you could one of athena's. On the other hand you could be one of the big three kids because Kronos seemed to have something against you." he answered. "I guess we'll find out at dinner. You're healthy enough to join us at the dining Pavilion."

"Thanks, so what is this place?" I asked

"THis is Camp Half-blood, its a place where Greek demigods can go to be safe. There is also Camp Jupiter for roman demigods, thats where Jason is from." He replied. After that we sat in silence until Percy woke up. I laughed at Percy when he fell off the chair he was sleeping on and tumbled to the floor. I earned a playful glare from percy and a few questionable glances from others around us. Completely forgetting about my injuries I rolled off the bed and landed in a crouch. I waited until my slight nausea faded then stood up and faced the two boys who were staring at me amazed.

"Hey Leo, can you show me around camp." I asked, "Percy go see Annabeth you obviously have a lot to fill her in on."

"Ya sure follow me. Where do you want to go first?" Leo said. I was so tired of that bed my body had plenty of energy that needed to be wasted.

" Any where I can burn off some of my energy." I replied. I followed him out of the infirmary, and into the open air. "Hey what day is it."

"Thursday. Why?" Leo replied

"Well I was taken on a Tuesday, how long was I unconcious for."

"A week."

"So I was missing for two weeks. Was Percy searching for me or was it a coincidence you guys found me." I asked I feared the answer but I needed to know.

"Are you kidding me, Percy barely slept in those two weeks. Annabeth literally had to force him to sleep. He was so relieved when we found you, I'm pretty sure that he would move mountains to find you. I think Annabeth was jealous until she found out you were his sister." Leo replied. We continued the tour, he lead me through the woods to cabin 9. then he showed me the cabins, finally we got to the gym. I'm a natural climber and have climbed to be safe so as soon as we entered the gym I sprinted over to the rope course and climbed.

Leo just stared in awe as I scaled the rope in a matter of seconds. Remembering him at the bottom I slid down the rope. Well tried to anyway I fell from about ten feet in the air and landed on one to the mats that were set up below. When I landed I felt a slight stinging in my arm, I glanced at it, remembering the writing. Then I looked away from the bangaed area. Leo was helping me up. "be careful, If you get hurt while I'm here Percy will personally kill me."

I just smirked at the thought. I heard a horn go off in the distance. "Looks Like dinner."Leo said joyously. He helped me up then turned and lead me to the dinner pavilion. As soon as I entered the Pavilion I saw a green light floating around my head. I glanced up to find a glowing trident above my head. Percy came over and hugged me, "Looks like we're bunking together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting sooner, in all honesty I thought I had posted this chapter. Thanks of the Reviews. **

**I might not be able to post very often for the next month or so, but I will try to continue posting. Please Follow/Favorite/Review, or you can do all three. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that you probably know in this story. **

* * *

The Daughter of Poseidon

I finally escaped the crowds and congratulations. i decided to skip supper and wander the camp unsure for where I was going, I arrived at the edge of the lake. Taking off my shirt I jumped in, wearing only my sports bra and shorts, I was instantly calmed and relieved of all the stress of my torture. I just enjoyed the quiet and remained under the water for hours. When I finally resurface I'm welcomed to the sight of Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper, staring at me.

"So you do that to."

"How long was I under for?"

"About three hours give or take a half hour." Piper replied. I smiled as I left the water, only to realize what I was wearing. Jason and Percy's faces went bright red, whereas Leo's eyes just raked over my body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." I shouted at Leo. Percy shot him a glare that could make full grown men cry, which he seemed to shrug off. Piper handed me a towel which I thanked her for. I moved to dry myself but my skin wasn't wet so I just covered myself with it.

"Hey, I saw a nymph behind you and was checking her out." He tried to defend.

"Ya whatever. So why did you guys come looking for me?"

"Chiron wanted us to go through and tell you what kind of training you will be doing, you you have to choose your weapon tonight. Tomorrow we'll go about training you with the rest of the weapons at camp, mainly the sword, but also whatever you choose to be your weapon of choice."Percy explained.

"Sweet, I know a little thing about throwing knives and stuff. You go any of those?"

"WAit how do you know about those, I never taught you and mom never put you through lessons." Percy asked.

"Hey! I've been paranoid lately and I really didn't want to walk around defenceless in new york. You know the creepers that live by our house. ANd with you gone four months a year, running around with a freaking pen for protection."

"SO how did you learn. Who taught you?"

"Myself. Nobody said I was taught by someone who knew how to use 's pretty much came naturally for me so I bought some knives with Birthday money I had saved." I continued, "Your friend Kronos, he caught me at a time when mom took them from me."

"Wow, I got a few tricks I could show you with my Dagger." He said.

"Leo…." Percy Growled.

"Whoa that was not what I meant at all. I used to use a knife all the time around the shop I still have the one I used to use. I can show you some moves if you want." Leo said raising his hands in surrender.

"Sure, When do you want to start?" I replied.

"I think tomorrow afternoon could work. beside you still need to settle into your cabin and Percy needs to get you set up in training." He said.

"Ok, it's a plan. Now Percy can you show me where I'm staying, or do I have to sleep out here on the ground." I teased. He smirked, and lead me to our cabin after we bid our friends goodbye. Remembering My bandages I unwrapped them from my arm, expecting to find nasty burn marks and that cursed message, but my arm only had faint but still visible scars. I gasped at the sight, causing percy to run over to me.

"Hey, what's wrong." He asked, but when he looked at my unbandaged arm and smirked, "Ya water tends to do that with us."

"You really didn't think of this sooner. Seriously?"

"Hey just so you know I'm used to it by now."He said. "I don't remeber that type of thing. It helps that I swim every day though." He smirked. I went into the bathroom to shower when I noticed that a pair of sleep shorts were already sitting on a nearby bench, along with another Camp shirt. After showering as I exited the bathroom I found Percy and Annabeth kissing.

"Hey Annabeth." I said causing both of them to jump. Annabeth looked shocked that they were caught, Percy's face wasn't any different. I couldn't contain my laughter, so I burst, I laughed so hard that I fell over and started to tear up.

"Claire, I didn't think you were here in the cabin." Annabeth tried, but she was confused by what was going on.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm his sister, not his mother I could care less who he was kissing, let alone dating. I can tell you I'm really happy that he's dating you over those Aphrodite girls." I stated between gasps, "From what I've seen of them they all are airheaded, pretty faced spoiled brats."

"Hey Piper's an Aphrodite kid, but I agree they are mostly airheads." She said.

" Well I'm going to bed, try to keep the kissing to a minimum, or at least quieter while I'm sleeping. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Claire." Percy and Annabeth replied in unison.


End file.
